


Comfy Pearl drunken blowjob

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken behavior, F/M, blowjob, mention of karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pretty much explained in the title here.





	Comfy Pearl drunken blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> In a place I frequent, there exists a Red Pearl OC. The artist behind her frequently draws her in comfy settings, baking, gardening, wearing warm clothes, drinking and eating, and some more intimate moments with a nondescript male character. She has become known as Comfy Pearl.

>Anon and Comfy Pearl had had a wild night out at a local karaoke bar, singing and drinking for four hours.   
>The pair had stumbled down the few blocks between their home and the bar, giggling to each other as they continued to sing lyrics randomly.  
>As they walked up the porch, both of them started messing with their keys, trying to find the right one. After the both dropped their keys a few times, Anon finally managed to get the right key and unlock the door.   
>Comfy Pearl grabbed his hand as she drug him hastily towards the bedroom, running into the wall in the hall as she forgot to make the turn at the corner. She groaned a bit before giggling and resuming her course to the bedroom.  
>She gently pushed Anon onto the bed and into a sitting position. "Whut arrrrrre you doinnnng huney?" anon slurred out.  
>She lowered his pants and underwear slowly. "I'm gonna, gonna, gonna give you a bloooooooowjob, silly!"  
>"Honey, honey no, you're drunk." Anon feebly protested.  
>"So are youuuuuu!" she said coyly as she freed his dick from the confines of his underwear. She licked her lips in anticipation.  
>Comfy Pearl began to lightly touch anon's dick, to try and get it stiff. She started her strokes at the tip and moved slowly towards the balls, then slowly back up again. She repeated the movements until his member became erect, pre-cum already dripping out of the tip.  
>She slowly brought her mouth towards his waiting member, tentatively kissing his shaft before she began running her tongue along it.  
>Anon let out a short moan as she slid the tip of his shaft into his mouth and started swirling her tongue around it.   
>She began to bob her head as she slid Anon's shaft in and out of her mouth slowly, her tongue still dancing along his member as she started to tighten her mouth around it. Her lips brushing against his balls each time she moved his shaft further into her mouth.  
>She could feel his member twitch along with his body as she increased her pace, shape shifting her tongue longer as she wrapped it around more of his erect shaft within her mouth.   
>She was moving her tongue and mouth swiftly now, Anon's moans filling the room as she continued to tighten her mouth and tongue around his member. She could feel it pulsing now, he was close.  
>One final moan escaped his mouth as his semen erupted from his dick into his bride's mouth.   
>Comfy Pearl swallowed his load as she pulled her head back, then passed out, her head resting softly on his thigh.   
>Anon sighed as he gently removed her head from his thigh, laid it on the bed, got up, clumsily picked her up, placed her gently on the bed, then covered her up. He planted a kiss on her forehead before climbing under the sheets and wrapping his arms around her.  
>"Goodnight, my love." he whispered softly before dozing off, leaving both resting soundly side by side.


End file.
